


The Uchiha Matriarch

by xXAonoNYmouSPXx



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, F/M, Love at First Sight, Loving Marriage, MadaSakuweek0320, Marriage Proposal, Married Life, Politics, Pre-Konoha Village, Samurai, Village Building, Warring States Period (Naruto), iron country
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAonoNYmouSPXx/pseuds/xXAonoNYmouSPXx
Summary: They vowed on their wedding that they will build a village where their children can live freely without worry of war ever again.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Madara, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 26
Kudos: 265





	The Uchiha Matriarch

**Author's Note:**

> This is for MadaSakuWeek0320 (Day 2) on tumblr.  
> The prologue chapter will be the only one the will have a full comic image because my god, that kazashi is a NIGHTMARE!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, my name is jingmcastle at tumblr so do look me for and follow for fic updates and other fanarts!


End file.
